


Just Another College Story

by iamthelifeoftheparty



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Awesome Natasha Romanov, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, Bucky Barnes Feels, College AU, F/F, F/M, Gay Bucky Barnes, M/M, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, POV Bucky Barnes, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Natasha Romanov, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Steve Rogers Feels, Stucky - Freeform, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthelifeoftheparty/pseuds/iamthelifeoftheparty
Summary: It's his first night on campus, and Bucky knows he can’t allow himself to party too much. As much as he loves getting wasted and dancing drunkly on stranger's tables, he had high school for that, but high school's over and it’s time for him to grow up, get his head out of his ass and focus on his studies.Or at least that's what Bucky tells his friends while they drag him to his first college party.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

It's his first night on campus, and Bucky knows he can’t allow himself to party too much. As much as he loves getting wasted and dancing drunkly on stranger's tables, he had high school for that, but high school's over and it’s time for him to grow up, get his head out of his ass and focus on his studies.

Or at least that's what Bucky tells his friends while they drag him to his first college party.

"Only a couple of drinks, and then I'm going to my dorm" he states as Natasha's hand slips out of his hold to knock on the door in front of them.

"Sure thing, James. A couple of drinks and you'll be allowed to get back to your beauty sleep." she says with a sarcastic voice.

"Yeah, man. It really looks like you need it so we won't keep you long." Sam says with his voice dripping fake concern as the door is opened by who Bucky assumes is the host. A short brunette guy with very good looking hair and very expensive looking clothes.

"You finally made it! You must be Buckaroo, aren't you?" he grins.

Bucky smiles while giving Sam a light glare.

"Yep, that should be me" he extends his hand for the guy to shake, but having other plans, the brunette pulls Bucky into a tight hug.

"I'm so happy to meet you, I'm Tony and I run this entire campus" they both let go and Bucky is left staring oddly at Tony. He then looks back at Natasha and Sam only to notice they've already entered the party, so he looks back at Tony who's still staring at him with a smirk "I'm not a huge asshole, but I've got some pull, so if you need anything" he leans closer "and I mean anything, just let me know"

"I'll keep that in mind" Bucky presses his lips together awkwardly and that seems to be enough for Tony, who grabs his hand and begins to introduce him to the people at the party.

So far he's met Clint, a funny guy who looks scary in a black leather jacket and who Natasha seems to have grown fond of, and Thor, some tall and handsome dude from Norway who hands him a beer the second he sees him for which Bucky is thankful, and a little weak on the knees.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Bucky!" Thor says, and Bucky suspects his way of talking has something to do with all the beers he seems to have consumed.

"Pleasure's all mine, pal" he sips his beer.

"You have yet to meet my best friend Bruce, and Bruce's friend Steve!" Thor stays silent for a second "Steve is a friend of mine as well, not only Bruce's. In fact, we're all very good friends, you'll fit right in." he smiles again and gives Bucky a crushing side hug.

To be honest, Bucky isn't ready to accept the fact that Thor's one arm hug might have bruised a few of his ribs.

"Well hi there, handsome stranger"

Bucky turns around to face a dark haired girl who's looking at him through her glasses.

"Darcy! This is our new friend Bucky, and Bucky, this is our old friend, Darcy" Thor introduced them.

"Hi" Bucky says extending his hand for Darcy to shake, which she does.

"It’s very nice to meet you, new friend Bucky. Would you like to dance?"

Before Bucky can reply, he's interrupted by Thor enthusiastically dragging both of them to where the rest of the drunk people are dancing.

And so they dance. And Bucky gets to know Darcy a little better through some loud whispers while Thor dances next to them, still holding their hands.  
It turns out Darcy herself is not actually a college student, she's in fact a bartender in the coffee shop everyone seems to frequent after class. And a lesbian.

This new information relieves Bucky quite a bit. Coming from a small town where he was one of the few gay people around, he was a bit afraid history was going to repeat itself all over again, but Darcy assured him they were most certainly not the only ones in campus.

"Let's get more drinks" Darcy states the second Thor is distracted enough to let go of their hands. Bucky smiles at the look Darcy sends his way and follows her to the table where all the drinks are, also next to the pool where Natasha, Clint, Sam, Tony and three other people Bucky hasn't had the pleasure of meeting yet are having drinks and chatting.

Before reaching their destination, Bucky stops dead in his tracks. Because, well. Fuck. 

Fuck. That's all Bucky can think of the second his eyes land on the blonde guy that's probably laughing at one of Sam's lame jokes.

"Dude, what's wrong?" he hears Darcy call, but fuck.

Blonde guy, laughing and looking like a real life angel sent from heaven just for Bucky to admire. His hair looks almost golden under the reflection of the pool water, and don't get him started on his eyes. So blue, so pretty. Bucky's eyes drop to the guy's chest, since he's waist deep into the water. Sweet baby jesus. His abs have abs, and those broad fucking shoulders, are you fucking kidding.

Darcy appears on his line of vision which makes Bucky open his eyes widely and stare down at her.

"Huh, I'm guessing you caught sight of Steve" she smirks and looks back at, well, Steve apparently.

"I want him to choke me" he admits.

"We all do, man"

Bucky closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. For the second time tonight, his knees feel really fucking weak. He might not be able to take another step towards that guy. He might not even make it through college.  
But he's not a 15 year old boy anymore, he has to be able to handle this shit and deal with the fact that he now has a college crush.

"Want me to introduce you?" Darcy asks once Bucky remembers her presence. He sighs once again and walks to the table.

"I just want you to make sure I get very wasted"

"Done"

And hours later Bucky finds out that Darcy is in fact a woman of her word. And he's way too drunk. That doesn't stop him at all, of course, since he is now dancing on a small table and shouting the lyrics alongside an even more drunk Tony. They're a hot mess to watch, their friends say.

"BUT GIRLS, THEY WANNA HAVE FU-UN" he says and points at Tony.

"OOHH GIRLS JUST WANNA HAVE..." 

"THAT'S ALL THEY REALLY WAAAANT" they sing together, back to back "SOME FUUUUUN"

It doesn’t go much further from there, since Tony gets way too into the song and ends up falling off the table. Bucky laughs uncontrollably at him while Thor, laughing as well, tries to pick a now angry Tony off the floor.

"Someone get Bucky!" he hears someone, probably Natasha, say.

"I'm fine!" Bucky says, trying to find the readhead somewhere in the crowd that came together the second he and Tony started their show. "I'm not that drunk yet!"

"Yet, he says"

Bucky turns around, still trying to find where the fuck is Natasha's voice is coming from. And well, naturally, he falls off the table as well.

But he doesn't land on the floor, no. He lands on someone's arms and fuck are they good arms.

Bucky tries really hard to find out who's carrying him, he really does, but his vision is way too blurry for him to be able to focus on one thing, so he just hides his face in the stranger's neck.

"I don’t know who you are but you smell good and your arms feel like home"

He hears a bunch of snorts coming from next to him but pays no attention. He might just go to sleep right now, it feels right.

"I'm glad. And just for the record, I would buy you dinner first but it looks like you're in desperate need of a bed"

Well if that wasn't the sexiest fucking voice he's ever heard before. The kind of sexy deep voice that can only belong to one other person at that party.

Bucky shifts in his arms and looks up again, feeling a little more sober all of the sudden, and of course he faces the guy who's eyes are literal fucking heaven.

"Ah, fuck me"

"Excuse me?" tall, blonde and sexy laughs.

And that's about it, because Bucky passes out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha is a good bro.

Bucky's no stranger to hangovers, he really isn't. They go way back to when Bucky was sixteen and got drunk at the party his grandparents throw every Halloween. God bless his sister Becca for not being a snitch.

Or his worst hangover. The night his first boyfriend broke up with him and Natasha offered to take him to a queer club. She did, ended up with him crying over his ex and getting drunk enough for Natasha to have to call Sam for help. He woke up the next morning kneeling next to Sam's toilet puking his guts out.

Somehow, this one feels kind of even worse than that.

Bucky begins to strech without opening his first, and his muscles thank him for it. He turns around in order to get off his bed but is stopped by a sharp pain hammering behind his eyes that forces him to keep them shut.

"Fuck" he says.

"I see you got your beauty sleep once and for all" Bucky opens his eyes and looks up to meet Sam's, who is sitting on his bed across the dorm, with his phone in one hand "I don't know why you were so stressed about it, you still look like shit to me. If not a whole lot worse"

Bucky groans and throws himself back under the covers while his roomate laughs at his disgrace.

"Steve came by earlier this morning" Sam teases, and Bucky's already sitting up. Fuck his hangover.

"Steve? Tall, handsome and blonde Steve?"

Sam laughs again.

"I should have known you'd crush on him. Honestly, we all kind of did at some point" he admits "But no one's ever asked him to fuck them without introducing themselves first"

Bucky opens his eyes widely, and yes, Sam continues to laugh at him.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Oh, Bucky. You don't remember? What a shame, guess you'll have to ask someone else because this guy is late to football practice" Sam hops off his bed and grabs the sport's bag that's next to him on the floor.

"Practice? It's a Saturday"

"Coach Fury's a dick. We deal. I was just waiting for you to wake up. If that didn't happen in the following 5 minutes lemme tell you it wasn't gonna be pretty" Sam opens the door and walks through it but turns around before closing and says: "There's a Gatorade in the mini fridge and some painkillers on the desk that Steve left for you. Good luck" then leaves.

What the fuck did he to last night and why is tall, handsome and blonde being so sweet to him? Okay, maybe not sweet but why did he care? Holy fuck, did they sleep together? Did Bucky bang tall, handomse and blonde and forgot all about it?

Before he's able to organize his thoughts, there's a knock on the door that he doesn't answer to, but the door's opened anyways.

"Hey, James"

Bucky looks at Natasha with dead eyes as he walks towards the mini fridge and gets the red Gatored out.

"Looking good" she continues.

"Feeling like it" he rolls his eyes and grabs one of the painkillers Steve apparently left for him on his desk "Think you can tell me how badly I embarrassed myself last night? All I remember is dancing with Darcy and Thor, crushing hard on some greek god looking guy, and then it's all dark and blurry" he stops to think for a second "Mostly blurry but pretty dark too"

They both sit on his bed while Bucky puts the pill on his tongue and starts chugging on his drink while Natasha smiles at him.

"Well, you got pretty drunk"

"Naturally"

"And you became really good friends with pretty much everyone at the party"

"That's what drunk me does"

"And then there was a table"

"Oh, God"

"So you and your new BFF Tony decided to deleite us all with a few songs, and man, are you loud" she closes her eyes at the memory "So there you guys were, singing to Cindy Lauper, moving your hips to the rhythm, which was very sexy by the way, I was kinda turned on" Bucky shoves her against the wall and she grins "And then... Tony fell off the table"

Bucky sighs, relieved.

"Oh thank God it wasn't me this time"

Natasha stares at him.

"Shut the fuck up" he whines.

"But I really tried, James. I yelled for someone to get you off that table because that's what good friends do"

"You couldn't get me yourself?"

She fake gasps at him.

"After all the things I do for you and you still expect me to do more?!?" he rolls his eyes at her "Anyways, I asked for help and then Steve, dear Steve, walked up to you and offered his gentle hand. But since you were drunk off your ass, you started... fucking spinning on the table? I don't even know, you were spinning and you fell. Of course Steve, angel sent from heaven, caught you in his arms like you were a damsel in distress and he was your knight in shining armor. So fucking cute" she finishes.

And Bucky's mortified. What a fucking idiot.

"Sam said something about me" he begins shyly "asking Steve to, like, fuck me or something?"

Natasha laughs loudly at him for at least three minutes.

"Yeah, and then you passed out. He offered to bring you to your dorm alongside Sam, I don't know anything after that." she sighs "Good thing is now everyone know the real you, and you have like a bunch of new friends. Check your phone's contact list and you'll see"

"My God"

After all that embarrassment, they spend the next hour and a half rewatching some murder movie on Netflix. And even though it's one of Bucky and Natasha's favorite movies, he isn't able top ay any attention to it. He does feel a little stupid for crushing so hard over a guy he has no memory of talking to. It just sort of feels right for some reason.

He's had crushes before, he's been in love before, but he's never felt so drawn towards someone the way he's feeling right now. Bucky begins to wonder if Steve is some kind of wizard who put a spell on him because there's just no logical way to explain the urge he feels to just run to wherever Steve is and ask him if he's having a good day. And then maybe kiss him some. A lot.

"Okay. This isn't working out" Natasha closes Bucky's laptop, gets under the covers next to him and lays on her side so that she's staring right into his soul "What's wrong, James?"

He just looks at her and sighs.

"Listen, it's pretty dumb but I just can't get him out of my mind" she smiles "I haven't even met the guy properly and yet for some reason I'm ridiculously attracted to him and I just don't know"

"You'd really like to hold his hand" she teases which makes Bucky attempt to push her off the bed "Come on, now. This isn't weird, maybe you just know" she offers.

"I just know?" she nods "Know what, exactly?

She rolls he reyes.

"That he's the one for you"

Bucky stares at her for what feels like hours, and then he starts laughing. Like really laughing, a lot. Full on tears running down his face, with almost no air inside his lungs and grabbing his stomach tightly.

"Stop laughing, you asshole! I'm giving you divine answers and you think I'm fucking with you?

Slowly, Bucky starts to calm down a little, still with a big smile on his face.

"You're so cliché"

"No, I'm not" she stares at him.

"No, you're not" he gives in "But you have to admit that's kind of a lame assumption. I mean, come on. He's hot, tall, blonde, handomse" he repeats from memory "with eyes that are so fucking blue I could just..." she lifts a perfectly trimmed eyebrow at him "You know what I'm trying tos ay, you bitch. I'm not in love with him, but I... I guess I would like to be"

She rolls her eyes at him once again.

"Then why are you interrupting our movie, being all concerned about something you already know the answer to?" she asks, pretending to be annoyed but with a smirk on her face.

He thinks for a second.

"I guess I didn't know the answer until I said it to you" he lays his head on her shoulder and sighs for the millionth time.

"And that's why we need to talk about things. But since we're now done with the whole feelings thing, put the movie back on"

God, he loves Natasha. She's the inspiration behind many of the fictional characters he likes to make up in his head and write about. Well, maybe not so fictional. In his stories, there's always a brave, fearless bitch whose hair color is as vibrant as fire, who knows everything about everyone and is always right.

She's the one who knew he was gay long before he did himself, probably because they dated for an entire year. She was his first love, and will always live in his heart as the one who taught him it's okay to cry when you need to get something out of your chest, but not when an asshole like Brady Simpson thinks that calling him a fag is funny.

Natasha never told anyone, but when her mother died, her drunk father told her it should have been her instead. She tried to kill herself because of it. 

Bucky's the one who held the hand she was holding the gun with and told her it's okay to want to leave sometimes, but that the world and himself would be happier is she stayed. So she did.

She's his literal fucking soulmate and he couldn't live without her, and neither could she.

When he decided to stay behind during what was supposed to be their first year at college, she offered to do so herself. The Barnes are her family too, and they have been the second she moved in with them after turning 18. Maybe even a little before that.

They had planned out the whole college experience to live together, because that's how Nat likes things. She studies, plans and accomplishes. Which is why Bucky insisted for her to leave.

Natasha is Bucky's older sister, mother, therapist and ex-girlfriend all in one. He loves her just the way she is.

"As you wish" he says as he, once again, hits play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the bad grammar :/ Hope you liked this chapter! If you did, you can leave you thoughts about it in the comments and drop some kudos <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to give Bucky's character some more depth???? Hope this works out. Lemme know if it bores you. Also welcome Charles!

It's been a week since he officially started the whole college deal. Boring classes, boring food, not so boring classmates, and stress. The whole package, and it's finally all his.

"Will you be joining any of the fraternities?" it's the first thing Sam asks him before they start their second week.

The two of them, plus Natasha and Clint, are walking through the campus, out of the boys' building.

"I would never" Bucky says. The frat guys he shares class with are kind of funny, they keep things entertaining during class, but they're also really fucking annoying.

"Frat boys are hot" Clint says, which makes Natasha frown "What? You don't think frat boys are hot?"

"I didn't say that. I just think frat boys are assholes"

"Amen" says Steve, who's joining their walk.

Oh, yeah, that's a thing now.

It turns out Thor wasn't lying when he told Bucky that they were all a big group of friends, because they truly are. Bucky's not used to this kind of thing yet, but he will be soon, or at least he hopes he will. Because to him, it's kinda strange how he's now never alone. There's always someone around, and he's actually pretty fucking grateful for that.

Back at home, Natasha and Sam were his only friends. Yeah, sure, he talked to some other people but they weren't friends. Here he knows he can just hit the groupchat at any time and at least 3 people will show up to Darcy's coffee shop to spend some time with him.

And Steve, well. Bucky is still not over his crush. Specially because of the fact that Natasha wasn't wrong when she said that Steve is an actual, literal angel. Sweetest guy he's ever met. Which only causes his feelings for him to stab his insides every time Steve looks at him.

Bucky hasn't talked to him that much or even been left alone with the guy, or with anyone really. He still doesn't know each one of them personally, since they're always in groups. He's only ever been alone with Darcy when she's on her night shifts and Bucky's insomnia hits at 2am. But they don't talk about that.

"Are you joining a fraternity?" Clint asks Sam.

"Hell nah" he says, making everyone laugh "I just asked Bucky because he's got this whole bad boy vibe going on"

"No, I don't!" Bucky says at the same time as Steve lets out an indignated "No, he doesn't"

They both look at each other, and even though Bucky knows everyone on campus can see his heart eyes, he tries his best to play it cool and not look as surprised as he feels.

"Thank you, Stevie. See? Steve's a smart guy, listen to him" he points at Steve while looking at Sam and rolling his eyes at the same time.

"I'm just saying, man. You'd look good in a fraternity"

"All you want is for Bucky to leave you the room" Natasha points out smirking.

"I mean, maybe"

"Oh, so that's what it was all about this whole time?" Bucky scowls at Sam, then turns around and looks at the rest of them "He's already tired of me? He wants me to leave. That's it, isn't it?" Bucky pretends to act offended and throws his best puppy eyes to his friends.

"Aw, you hurt his heart"

"Don't worry, Buck, you can always hang out at my dorm" Steve offers "Clint's literally never there"

Which is true. Clint spends most of his time out with Natasha. Now Bucky did not see that coming, but hey, if they're happy so is he.

Bucky smiles at Steve and walks next to him, throwing an arm around Steve's shoulders with some difficulty since Steve is a bit taller than him.

"See? Don't need you anymore, Sam" he winks "You took me fo granted, now you lost me"

"Seriously?" Sam asks, looking back at Clint and Nat who are too busy laughing at Bucky's attempt to not look shorter than Steve "Is he serious?"

Bucky keeps staring at Steve, who's staring right back at him, supressing a grin.

"Bitch, I'm not breaking up with you. I'm just saying, you could sometimes leave the room whenever I'm bringing girls to spend the night"

Bucky frowns and looks at him.

"What the fuck happened to bros before hoes?" he asks, and Clint's wheezing behind them.

"Do you really expect us to believe you're bringing any girls back to your dorm?" Steve follows.

"Nice try, Wilson"

"Are you all shitting me right now? I got more game than all of you combined!"

As his friends busy themselves back into college-related-conversation, Bucky looks down at his feet moving in front of him. Should he? Oh, maybe he shouldn't. He steals a glance at Steve, who just so happens to be looking at him. They both smile.

Yeah, fuck it. Bucky thinks to himself, as he proceeds to remove his arm from around Steve's shoulders to set them around the blonde's torso. He's warm, it feels right.

Steve looks a little surprised but continues to smile down at him as he puts his own arm around Bucky's shoulders.

"I meant it when I said you're welcome to my dorm anytime. I'm practically living alone now"

"How are you even able to be alone?" Bucky says what he's been meaning to since he became a part of the group "Don't get me wrong, I already love all of you but I haven't been alone once since I met you and I'm beginning to wonder if I ever will be again"

Steve chuckles.

"I get what you mean. We're a very tight group"

"Yeah, no shit" Bucky says as he playfully holds onto Steve's torso a little tighter, which makes both of them laugh.

"It's good though. I don't always check the texts either because I'm too busy being alone in my dorm or because I'm studying, drawing or doing whatever, really. It doesn't kill me because I know that if I need it, I can simply pick up my phone and someone will be willing to make me some company"

Bucky stays silent for a second, while Clint, Nat and Sam continue to chat.

"I guess that makes sense" he nods "I also guess that means that if I want some peace and quiet I can just go to your dorm and nap while you... study, draw or do whatever"

"Always"

The rest of the day went by the same way the previous days did. There's nothing very exciting about the college life besides the whole learning about the thing that should give your adult life the stability it will need.

Truth be told, Bucky's life lacks some excitement. And no, we do not count the accelerated -exaggerated- way his heart beats everytime he lands eyes on Steve, because that would be cheating.

He doesn't share any classes with any of his friends, since most of them are already sophomores. He's just a first-year student, since he came to college a year later than the rest. Now this is something Bucky isn't proud of, of course. But he does have a valid reason:

Last year, the week previous to Nat's, Sam's and him moved for college, Bucky's parents got into a car accident. A drunk driver, apparently.

Both of his parents lived, thank God, but the medical bills were insane. So Bucky decided to stay back one year and took over his dad's shop as the lead mechanic. He didn't have days off or lunch hours, he just worked his ass off for an entire year so that he could help bring enough food on the table for his parents and three sisters.

He hasn't told anyone about it. Not because he's embarrassed, but because no one's asked.

Natasha sent a text to the group chat around half an hour ago telling everyone to meet up for coffee at Darcy's, but Bucky didn't see it because he's too busy being called on to stay after class by his English teacher. He can't help but notice that the man is extremely handsome for his age. Whatever his age is.

"James Barnes" Professor Xavier begins "I didn't mean to scare you when I asked you to stay after class, I promise it's nothing bad"

Bucky laughs nervously.

"If it's nothing bad, then please, just call me Bucky. Being called James reminds me of my angry mother"

Professor Xavier smiles.

"Call me Charles. Just don't tell anyone I'm allowing it" Bucky nods "So, I've been meaning to talk to you about the essay I assigned you for last Friday"

Bucky nods again. Professor Xavier had asked his class to write an essay on where they see themselves in 8 years. 8, because that's around the time most of them will have graduated from college. Bucky knows what he wants to do already, he'd love to become a writer. So that's what a little bit of what he wrote about. But another thing about him is that... he can be very romantic.

"I really reading it. I adore all the plans you have for future things you want to write about and all that stuff related to your career. And don't get me wrong, that was kind of the whole purpouse of this assignment, to see if you guys are already on a path here or is you're just testing the waters. You clearly passed, but my mind is now on other things that you wrote about"

Bucky furiously blushes and Charles chuckles.

"You seem to be very passionate about love" he pauses for a second "Not about someone or something, but love itself, and I found that very intriguing. You have a lot of potential. Why, you may wonder. Well, because you're full of feelings such as love yourself. Feelings are probably the most important part of being a writer, or at least that's the way I see it. You must understand what you're writing about."

"I share that thought with you, actually" Bucky says "I think the very reason I want to become a writer is to show people that we all feel the same way in different ways. Does that make any sense?" Charles nods "I would never say I had a bad childhood, but it was difficult. And reading about characters and authors who went through similar things and felt the way that I felt made me feel understood. I would like to learn how to that for someone else"

"Which is why I'm going to work with you very closely" Bucky frowns.

"What do you mean?"

"I want for you the same thing you do, and I can teach you how to do it. Besides everything you will be studying here, I'd like to offer you to take this little course I'm giving to other students with your potential. We arrange our meetings depending on our disponibility, so I'll email you the details if it is that you'd like to join"

Bucky gapes at him, and Charles smiles at him gently.

"I was once in your place. Here at college you will be taught how to write, but I'd like to teach you how to put your soul on paper"

"I'm in" Bucky says, without hesitation "I'm also always available after school hours"

"Great, then I'll let you know what your first assignment is tomorrow after class. Later on this week I'll email you the details of our meeting, where you will be presenting your assignment"

They shake hands.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more about Bucky's college life. Some flirting??????

Once again, the rest of the week goes by in a blur. Bucky's drowning in introductory homework, books and just a lot of stuff. He's constantly tired and unmotivated, which seems to be a very normal thing for freshmen college students. Or at least that's what all of his friends say.

He's been sleeping a little better since he shared his insomnia issue with Tony, who advised him to meditate before bed and right after waking up. He doesn't always do it because he's kind of a lazy guy, but it pays off whenever he does.

He's also been spending some more quality time with Steve. In Steve's dorm, where Clint is never around. Now, he knows that just because he sits in silence on Clint's bed doing his literature homework while Steve is doing his art homework, that doesn't mean the blonde is any interested in him. He likes to feel important for being the only one Steve invites to his dorm to share silent time with. And he also likes to believe that Steve doesn't just buy the wrong coffee —which happens to be Bucky's favorite— almost every day.

Speaking of, Bucky's leaving campus on his way to Darcy's where everyone else is heading later, when he casually bumps into Steve. Casually, because Bucky definitely doesn't know that Steve always leaves his last class of the day 5 minutes earlier so that he can have the window seat.

Okay, maybe he does but that's because Steve told him.

"Hey, Buck" he smiles.

"Hey, buddy. Oh, wait. Are you cutting class? Should I talk to the dean?"

Steve shoves him playfully while chuckling, then pulls him closer by the arm and puts his around Bucky's shoulders.

Fuck. Bucky loves that Steve is such a physical person. He's constantly touching him in some way and every time he does, Bucky feels complete. It's weird how he's grown so used to Steve's touch that he now finds it weird being with him without any physical contact.

He's not special though, Steve's just like that with everyone. Bucky doesn't mind, he just wants to get a piece of his crush's affection.

"I never should have told you that. Oh, God" he pretends to be shocked "Is that why you're leaving early too? So that you can collect enough evidence and tell on me?"

Bucky frowns at him, making Steve smile again and lean onto him.

"That's exactly what I'm doing. Why else would I walk to Darcy's before everyone else?" he scoffs "Do you think I just like to walk alone? You guys have spoiled me, I now need someone to be around me 24/7" he keeps exaggerating.

"Well, you know I'm always available for you" Steve smiles down at him.

Is he fucking flirting right now?

Bucky just stares at him for a couple of seconds with a stupid smirk on his face. Steve shoves him again.

"So who are you trying today?"

That came out wrong. But actually, it's now some sort of competition for all of them to get Bucky to try different things on Darcy's menu that he hasn't tried before. You might think it's stupid but Darcy's menu is kind of weird. And scary.

"Today it's Bruce, I think. So I'm not too worried, he's probably the least evil out of all of you"

"Excuse me?" Steve pushes Bucky away and begins to walk backwards in front of him, looking at him up and down "I'll have you know tomorrow's mine. And I already know what you'll be having, you'll love it"

"Oh, yeah? And how are you so sure?" Bucky teases and Steve smirks as he slows his pace 'til they're both standing in front of each other and Bucky's belly feels funny.

"'Cause I know you"

Dramatic pause to make Bucky even more nervous.

"We've known each other for two weeks"

"Really?" Steve pretends to think for a second "It kinda feels like I've known you forever" he smiles, causing Bucky to do so as well.

They keep walking, side to side.

10 minutes later they are all sitting at Darcy's, occupying one small table. Bucky is sitting against the window and has his arm around Natasha's shoulders while they both sip their tea. Sitting in front of them are Steve, Sam and Bruce and next to Bruce -and on separate chairs- are Thor and Tony. On Natasha's right are Clint and Pepper. Darcy pulls a chair in between Tony and Pepper whenever the other clients don't need her.

"I will never get tired of telling you how much I despise you two drinking tea at my coffee shop" Darcy mentions as she pretends to angrily leave Bruce's tea mug in front of him.

"Thank you" he says.

"I'm trying to keep myself calm and collected" Bucky shrugs.

"Your tea has caffeine in it" Tony mentions.

"What?!"

They all laugh.

"That's explains why you're usually a nervous wreck, doesn't it?" Sam teases and Bucky shows him his middle finger.

"Speaking of nervous wreck... Don't you have that thing with your hot professor today?" Darcy asks Bucky.

"Whaaaat?" Tony pretends to act shocked "You're doing a hot professor? My, my, Mr. Barnes"

Bucky rolls his eyes once again.

"Professor Xavier offered me a spot on this little course he gives to students who are interested in becoming writers"

"Why haven't I heard any of this?" Sam asks.

"Why haven't I heard any of this?" Natasha looks at him with a teasing look in her eyes.

Bucky knows that Natasha doesn't expect him to tell her everything, but deep down she might feel a bit hurt by the fact that he did tell Darcy and she had to find out from her.

"Wanna know why? 'Cause it's boring. Buckaroo here is not doing a hot professor."

Bucky rolls his eyes. Again. Because that's the only way he reacts to things.

"Well... There's a customer calling my name" Darcy pretends to look over her shoulder as she stands up and leaves.

Bucky sighs and tries to smile, awkwardly.

"I don't know why I didn't tell you. It's kind of weird, I guess. It's not like this is an inappropiate thing or anything, I'm just shy about my writing"

"And that's more than okay" Pepper interrupts with a smile "You don't have to tell us anything, specially if it's something you're protective of, such as your writing

"Thanks, Pep" he pauses "It's not that I'm trying to hide it from you guys or anything, it's just that I'm not used to having so many friends or sharing much about me"

"Well, we better change that, then" Clint says "You're doomed for life with us, we'll want to know everything you're up to so that we can support you in everything you do or want to do"

"That is indeed true. When I decided to sing in a reagge band last year, these guys were standing in the front row even though the songs sucked" Bruce mentions and everyone laughs.

"Oh, Natasha sent me a video of that" Bucky stares at Bruce's embarrassed smile.

"Why did we make such a big deal out of this, anyway? We already cleared Bucky's not doing the professor, I stopped caring there" Tony stares at the table for a split second "Actually, I do care. How hot is he, exactly? Oh, did he seem like he might be interested in a student? Oof. What class does he teach again? Wait, no, just tell me which building he works in, I'll figure it out from there"

Pepper slaps his forearm with a smile on her face while everyone chuckles as Tony continues his rant about how he's now setting a goal to sleep with at least one (1) professor during his future college years.

Steve shifts in his seat, leaning over the table and calling Bucky's attention.

"I'd love to read something written by you"

Bucky looks at him slightly surprised and honest to God blushes.

"Oh, well, uhm, we were actually assigned to write a poem for today's first meeting" he touches his hair trying to fix it "Uhm, I don't usually write poetry, but Professor Xavier wants us to connect with our feelings so we're starting with, like, romantic poetry and stuff"

Steve sits up a little straighter.

"I'd specially love to read some of that" Steve chuckles and Bucky blushes even more —if possible—.

Oh, he is so NOT about to read Steve a love poem that he wrote for him.

"Maybe I'll let you read it some day" he tries to play it off and lean back onto his seat, but Steve won't let go, the stubborn bitch.

"Why not now?"

"'Cause I don't think it's any good? I mean, you'd have to wait until Professor Xavier gives me his professional opinion on it, then I'll consider if it's worthy enough for you to read it"

Steve lifts an eyebrow in question. Did Bucky just say too much?

"I'm sure it will be"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda's here!!

_"I keep hearing you whisper things under your breath when you think I’m not paying any attention_   
_Just wait until you realize you're all i ever really pay attention to._

_You keep smiling up at me, showing your teeth and trying to look silly. You think I smile because I find it funny_   
_Just wait until you realize I smile because I think you're the prettiest thing I've ever seen._

_Truth is, I wish I could make sense of the way my heart beats every time your name comes up_   
_I wish I could stop pretending to not love the way you hold my hand when you're dragging me places_   
_I wish you'd look at me the way you do when I'm dreaming._

_But for now, I settle._

_I settle for making you believe I don’t pay all that much attention to you because you're silly._

_I settle for pretending your name doesn't sound like a beautiful melody to my ears._

_I settle for holding your hand when you're dragging me places, even though I wish you didn’t let go so soon._

_I settle for being all you look at in my dreams._

_I settle because I'm scared of falling in love with you"_

Bucky finishes reading with a blush and feeling warm all over. He sits back down. He shifts when he notices that all eyes are on him, he can feel their pity. Bucky really hates that they're sitting in a semicircle, it makes him feel too exposed.

He's the first one —so far— who's written about being secretly into someone. Carol wrote about her two year old relationship with her girlfriend, Mantis wrote about self-love, Maria wrote about loving her family. And then there was Bucky. And there were still three others left.

He sighs and lifts his eyes up to meet Charles', who's looking at him with a smile.

"That was beautiful, James" Bucky also hates that he keeps being called James.

"I'm not sure that was a poem, though" Bucky shifts in his seat once again, his lips are pressed together in a thin line.

"It doesn't matter if it was. The whole purpose was for you to write about your feelings regarding love" Charles sits up straighter "And you did it. Beautifully, may I add"

"It was pretty nice, dude" one of the other students, Peter, says.

"Thanks"

"Does anybody have anything to say about what Bucky just read?"

A girl puts her hand up.

"Yes, Wanda"

"Have you told them?" she directs her question at Bucky "That you feel this way, I mean"

He clears his throat.

"Not really. I mean, I wrote it for them, but I don’t think I'll actually tell them"

"What?" a guy called Drax looks surprised "Why not? It sounds to me like they're interested"

"Yeah, that's what it sounds to me too!" Wanda continues "You should totally give them that poem. Maybe flowers, too"

"Flowers work like a charm. Make sure they're not allergic to them, though" Carol points out.

"If they are, everyone loves chocolate" Peter offers.

"I don’t" says Maria, making everyone stop and stare at her oddly. She rolls her eyes.

"Well, alright. This isn't about us being invested in James' love life, "Charles looks at him" although I do believe your feelings are reciprocated," he looks back at the rest "this is about our writing. Peter, you're next"

Bucky looks down at his hands while aggressively chewing on his bottom lip. Maybe he should give his poem to Steve.

The meetings over before he knows it, so he's now putting his notebook inside his bag when he feels a tap on his shoulder. It’s Wanda, smiling at him.

"Hey, can I walk out with you?"

"For sure" he smiles back.

They say their goodbyes to the Charles and walk out closely to the others.

"I really liked what you wrote" Wanda says and Bucky blushes, smiling awkwardly.

"Thanks. I liked what you wrote as well"

Wanda wrote about her ex boyfriend. They're still in love with each other but decided to break up when he moved back to England.

"Thank you" she pauses "But to be honest, now that we're no longer in the meeting, I have to admit to already being quite invested in your love life"

Bucky laughs surprised.

"Please, don’t" he chuckles.

"Oh, come on! I don’t know who this person is, but I know for a fact that you guys are way too cute together"

Bucky pauses for a second, smiling at the floor.

"His name's Steve"

Wanda claps excitedly and then proceeds to lock her and Bucky's arm. They continue walking.

"Please tell me more about him. And about you. And about the two of you together"

"Who are you, Cupid?"

Wanda rolls her eyes and shoves him. Then stops dead in her tracks causing Bucky to do so as well.

"I might be"

Bucky laughs again.

They talk, a lot. Mostly about Steve and Bucky, but since they're purposefully walking slowly, there's more than enough time for Wanda to talk about her and her ex boyfriend, who's name is Vision —Bucky hopes that's actually a nickname—. It’s almost completely dark, so Bucky offers to walk Wanda to the girls' building, which she accepts relieved.

"I _hate_ walking alone. I know it’s campus and it’s not all that dangerous, but still. Vision used to walk me everywhere, it’s weird now that he's not"

"I get it. It used to be the exact opposite for me. Back at home I only had my two best friends, Natasha and Sam, but we lived kind of far away from each other so I always walked alone. Here, though, I've made a bunch of friends. It’s kind of _impossible_ to be alone now, but I’m not complaining"

"You have to introduce me, then" Wanda looks at him with hopeful eyes.

"I will. But no take backs! When you get sick of them, you'll just have to suck it up"

"If they're all like you, then I’m not gonna have to"

Bucky frowns and looks down at her. She looks back confused, then smirks.

"That just came out kinda flirty, didn’t it?"

They both laugh, as they reach the building.

"Yo, Bucky!"

They both look at the entrance of the building, where Clint, who called him, is standing next to Steve and Sam.

"Hey!" Bucky waves, and begins walking towards them with Wanda still on his arm.

"Which one's Steve?" she whispers.

"The blonde" he whispers back.

"He's... _really_ hot"

Bucky unsuccessfully tries to bite back a smile as they reach the guys.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We were just chilling at Nat's" Sam replies "What were you doing? Thought you had that thing.

"Wanda and I just got back. I was dropping her off at her building" he points at her "These are my friends: Sam, Clint and Steve.

"Hi"

"Hey, how are you?" Sam extends his hand for her to shake, which she does

"I'm good, thank you"

Bucky locks eyes with Steve. They both know Sam's gonna try to flirt with her. But Bucky also knows Wanda is still hung up on that guy Vision, so he gestures towards Sam in a way that Steve understands.

Steve nods and puts his arm around Sam's shoulders.

"We were just leaving, though. 'Cause Nat's annoyed with us, we kind of made a mess in her dorm and we failed at cleaning it up"

"Sounds like you" Bucky teases and the other three groan. He turns to Wanda "I'll see you tomorrow, then, you better show up"

Wanda rolls her eyes but nods. Bucky made her promised she'd come with him to Darcy's for breakfast, since she hasn't been yet.

"I'll text you when I wake up" she kisses his cheek and then waves at the boys "It was nice meeting you guys. Have a good night"

"You too"

Wanda walks inside the building as they start walking back to theirs.

"She seems cool" Clint says.

"She's really nice. I told her I'd introduce her to all of you, since she's also a freshman she doesn’t have too many friends here yet"

"You got very lucky with us, didn’t you?" Sam shoves him and Bucky scoffs at him playfully.

" _Aha_. So what are we having for dinner?"

"We ordered takeout two blocks from here. Clint and I are going to pick it up and then we'll eat in their dorm" Bucky nods.

"Alright then I'll meet you there. I need to take a shower first"

"Sure, but be quick! It's close so we'll be back in like 5 minutes" Clint says.

"I shower quickly"

"True" Sam agrees.

The two leave while Bucky and Steve continue their way to their building. They were almost there, anyways.

"So Wanda's in your writing club?" Steve asks and Bucky groans.

"It’s _not_ a writing club, so _please_ don’t call it that. It sounds so lame" Steve laughs "But yeah, we just met there"

"She's very pretty"

Bucky clears his throat.

"She is"

"You gotta tell the guys though, 'cause I'm sure Sam will try to flirt with her again" they both chuckle.

"God, I hope not. She just got out of a relationship, but isn't over him yet"

Steve frowns.

"Then what are you gonna do?"

Bucky stops and looks at him.

"What do you mean _'what am I gonna do'?"_

"You can’t go out with her if she's still not over her ex. _Specially_ if they broke up recently" Steve says as if it were an obvious thing.

Bucky pauses.

"I’m _not_ going out with her"

"But you want to"

"What? No, I don’t"

Steve looks confused.

"But you didn’t want Sam to flirt with her"

He rolls his eyes.

"Because I didn’t want Wanda to feel uncomfortable, dude"

"Oh"

They stare at each other until Bucky grabs Steve's arm and makes them walk again.

"I'm sorry I was so weird about all that" Steve apologizes.

"Don’t sweat it. It would have been the right thing to do if I was actually planning on going out with her"

Steves nods, agreeing.

"Maybe you will, once she gets over her ex"

Bucky frowns again because why is Steve being so persistent? Then it hits him and he starts laughing. They are next to the stairs that lead up to the entrance of their building, so Bucky grabs the railing to support himself.

"What's so funny?"

Bucky stops and looks at Steve, still smiling widely.

"Steve..." he chuckles "You _do_ know that I'm gay, don’t you?"

Steve's jaw drops. He stands there, just staring back at Bucky.

"Jesus, Stevie, you really didn’t...?" he pauses when he remembers, then smirks "Guess you don’t know me _all that well,_ huh" he jokes, referencing to the talk they had earlier that day.

Finally, Steve reacts, smiling too.

"I am so sorry, Buck. I really am. I totally thought you were into her or something and I don’t know why I got all riled up about it, I'm sorry"

"Just stop apologizing, already. You haven’t done anything bad"

"I'm just kinda embarrassed" Steve admits.

"Why's that?"

Before Steve can reply, they here two people yelling so they turn around to see Sam and Clint running towards them, cheerfully.

"THEY GAVE US TWO FREE SANDWICHES"

Bucky looks back at Steve, but he's already in conversation with their friends. He sighs and grabs one of the bags from Sam and they walk into the building.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize to all of you if my vocabulary seems repetitive. As I've said before, English isn't my first language and I only know the basics. Also, I'm really sorry about the fact that there's very likely some typos. I hope you're still able to enjoy your reading, though.
> 
> Love, Lucy!

Fast forward to Friday night. The gang has decided to go out clubbing instead of partying at some frat's house. Bucky thinks it's nice for change, specially since he now has Wanda by his side. She's still shy around the others.

"They are all so... big!" she whispers to his ear.

Bucky laughs out loud, because he really does get what she means. They're walking right behind Steve and Thor.

"You'll get used to it soon enough" they both roll their eyes playfully.

"What are you two whispering about?" Natasha walks right in the middle of the two of them.

At first, Bucky thought Natasha might get a bit jealous of Wanda. He's always been close with her and then suddenly in a matter of days, he becomes best friends with Wanda. It was actually a relief to find out from Natasha herself that she's glad there's another besides Pepper -who's mostly around Tony- and Darcy -who's mostly never around-.

Nat locks her right hand with Bucky's arm and her left with Wanda's.

"We're talking about the fact that everyone in this friend group is stupidly attractive"

She chuckles.

"Yeah, sometimes I feel like we should all be in a relationship with each other and saves us the trouble" Nat says with a smirk. Then stops and looks at Wanda. Bucky assumes they're communicating telepathically, you know, like girls do "Hey, you guys!" Natasha calls out loud and the rest of the gang turns around to look at them. Bucky figuring out what's about to happen, opts for a facepalm that radiates pure embarrassment "From now on, we're all dating each other. Unless you're trying to score a date with someone at the club, then you're off the hook"

Most of them groan annoyed, knowing that they don't really have a choice, since they all already act like couples.

"Works for me!" Darcy says as she clings to Thor's bicep. He looks down at her with a chuckle and kisses her head.

"Yeah, why not" Clint says and throws his arm around Bruce's shoulder.

Wanda and Nat look at him encouragingly and giggling like little girls. Bucky disentangles himself from the girls calling them weird and takes his opportunity to walk a few steps ahead and settle himself next to Steve who immediately grabs his hand. Bucky looks up at him in surprise, Steve's already looking back with a smile.

"I mean, we're kind of boyfriends now"

Bucky laughs out loud and keeps walking with the rest of the group, his hand safe in Steve's.

Eventually, like a 20 minute long walk later, they reach a club that Tony says it's nice. And by nice he meant queer.

Bucky's at the bar next to Steve and Wanda, who looks as excited as he feels.

"Shut the fuck up" Bucky whispers as the bartender looks at him with a playful smile.

"What? Never been to one of these?" he asks and Bucky chuckles.

"These don't exist where I come from. It never crossed my mind that they do here"

The bartender smiles kindly at him and puts 3 vodka shots in front of him, Steve and Darcy.

"On the house" he winks at Bucky.

Bucky smiles widely and laughs. He comes from a town where everyone is straight. How did he end up on what feels like gay narnia?

Steve hold his shot glass up to him and Bucky takes it, expecting Steve and Wanda to do the same.

"These are not for us" Wanda looks at him smirking "Plus, I don't do tequila after what happened last time"

"What happened last time?"

Wanda wiggles her eyebrows and begins dancing backwards into the dancefloor.

Bucky looks back at Steve, who now has a gintonic in a hand, and Bucky's second shot in the other.

"Come on, big guy"

Bucky drinks the two shots and asks for "the gayest drink ever made". For some reason, he was given a glass filled with nothing but Absolut Vodka in it. He's taking it.

"So you didn't have any gay bars back home?" Steve asks as they walk towards the dancefloor, still holding hands.

"We actually don't have any gays at home. Or at least no one's out yet"

They reach the dancefloor and face each other. Steve takes a step closer to him.

"I actually can't dance to save my life"

Bucky frowns.

"Everyone can dance after a couple of shots"

Steve looks at him smirking.

"So you're gonna show me your moves now? I mean, you already had the shots"

Bucky thinks for a moment, then looks down at his still full glass. He looks back up at Steve with mischievous eyes.

"What?"

"Wait here"

Bucky speed walks to the bar where he asks for two straws, then back to Steve.

"Here. Let's drink this together. All of it. I promise we'll dance like pros after"

Steve laughs, holding his left bicep.

"Absolutely not. I haven't been drunk since my sister's sweet 16 and I don't want our friends to think I'm about to start now"

"What?! Why not?"

Steve blushes, Bucky can barely see it with this lighting. 

"Apparently... I tend to kiss people when I'm drunk"

Bucky cracks a smile.

"Who did you kiss at your sister's sweet 16?"

"Some things are better left unsaid" they laugh "Sorry, I'm a mess"

They stare at each other for a couple of seconds.

"Well, I wouldn't mind a little mess. I volunteer to clean it up myself" Bucky leans in and puts one straw between his lips with a wink. Steve waits with his mouth open trying to speak, but ends up doing the same thing as Bucky.

In a matter of seconds, they've emptied the glass and going in for a second. So after two glasses of vodka they find themselves, in fact, dancing.

That's how Sam finds them about 20 minutes later. Dancing, laughing, drinking gintonic. Yeah, you guessed it. A mess.

"You guys got lost or what!" they both turn around to look at Sam, who's looking back with a quirked eyebrow "We're going outside for a bit, thought you might wanna have a smoke with me?" he looks pointedly at Bucky, who nods. Bucky looks back at Steve, who also nods, so they hold hands while following Sam on the way to the patio or whatever that's called.

"Where have you guys been?" Tony asks as soon as he sees them.

"Dancing!" Steve replied cheerfully.

"Whaaaat?" Clint asks and they all turn to stare at Steve, who immediately blushes and tries to hide behind Bucky, who's laughing and holding both of Steve's hands behing his back.

"Come on, don't be shy. Tell our friends how much vodka you drank"

Steve rests his head on Bucky's shoulder.

"Two?"

"That's right. This blondie's drunk" Bucky announces.

The whole gang cheers -Thor's shouting- as Steve and Bucky continue to act all drunkenly lovey dovey.

"I have never seen Steve freaking Rogers drunk" Darcy mentions "This night's just getting started"

"Yeah" Clint agrees "Tonight's gonna be ama... wait for it... wait for it... zing!"

They all laughed at Clint's attempt to recreate How I Met Your Mother and continue drinking and chatting. Sam offers Bucky a cigarrette, which he accepts after letting go of one of Steve's hands.

They're still holding one hand, but Steve's pouting now.

"Why the long face, doll?" Bucky asks, slurring his words as he struggles to light his cigarrette with one hand.

"Nothing" he stares at Bucky's lips when he lets out the smoke "I just didn't really want to leave. I was dancing"

"I thought you didn't dance?"

Steve chuckles and looks down at his shoes like a five year old would.

"I guess it's all about finding the right partner"

Bucky stares down at Steve's shoes himself. Then gives his cigarrette to Natasha who gladly takes it from him.

"We're going back inside" he lets the others know, then drags Steve back inside and to the dancefloor.

And so they keep dancing, and drinking. And Bucky's really hoping for a kiss, but he doesn't have the guts to say it himself. That's when Thor walks by and tells them he's going outside to fight some guys that said some nasty shit to Darcy.

"What? What did they say? Don't go alone!" Bucky walks behind Thor while Steve walks to where their friends were, looking for Darcy "Thor, wait, dude. How many are they? You can't take them all by yourself!" Bucky grabs Thor's arm and tries to drag him back into the club.

"I can and I will" Thor frees himself from Bucky's grasp and walks towards where four guys are standing, looking at him with smirks on their faces. And fuck, they're Thor's size.

"No, just, Thor!" Bucky looks behind him, none of his friends are there "Jesus fuck" 

He takes a few deep breaths, slaps himself on both cheeks and then walks Thor's way.

I'm gonna spare you the details. Thor and Bucky won, probably thanks to Thor, yet they both still have a few minor injuries.

Thor's nose bled for a bit, now it just looks nasty and bruised, as well as a cut just above his eyebrow. Bucky's not looking too good himself, with a busted lip and a bruised cheekbone.

"We totally killed it" Bucky says as they walk back into the club.

"Yes, my friend!" Thor throws his arm around Bucky's neck and kisses his forehead, apparently a thing he does "We defeated them!"

Bucky rolls his eyes.

They walk back to the patio, where the rest of his friends are in a sitting area. They all gasp when they see them.

"Yeah, you should see the other guys" Bucky jokes as he stands next to where Pepper is sitting. She immediately stands up and begins inspecting his face with careful hands as Thor explains how they kicked ass in order to "defend Darcy's honor".

"My dudes" she begins "I appreciate your effort, but I really didn't give a shit about those assholes"

"Well, that's more than okay, Darcy" Thor smiles kindly "We still gave those guys what they deserved, right Bucky?" he slaps Bucky's shoulder causing him to groan and look back at Thor with a bit of hatred in his eyes "Sorry, friend. I shall bring you some ice!"

Bucky sighs.

"Thor's got a broken nose and his happy about it" he looks back at Pepper "Am I missing some testosterone or what?"

His friends laugh as Pepper cleans some of the blood on his lip with some tissues she kept hidden in her bra. "You never know" she says.

"I didn't take you for the kind of guy who gets into fights" Tony says.

"He isn't" Natasha chuckles and looks back at Tony "He's just the kind of guy who won't let a friend get into a fight by himself"

"Fucking Thor" Bucky mutters "I love him but he owes me at least two pizzas"

Bucky then gets some ice brought by Thor for his cheekbone. 15 minutes later they're all back on the dancefloor.

Steve's dancing with him again, Bucky's not as drunk as he was before he got his ass kicked, but he's still pretty buzzed, which is what pushes him to take his shot. He takes Steve's hand in his and pulls him closer to himself, a little farther away from the rest of their friends.

"Hey, so where's that kiss I was promised?"

Steve smiles widely at him and leans in closer.

"I thought your lip was _hurting_ "

"And I thought _you_ were a man of your word"

Steve fake gasps at him.

"Well, just for that there's no kiss for you"

Bucky pouts exaggeratedly, showing off his busted lip.

"But I got beat up today, don't I deserve a reward?"

They are both smiling now, leaning closer into each other.

"They're back!" Thor warns as he throws himself in between Bucky and Steve, towards the guys they fought earlier "Come on, Bucky!"

Bucky groans and allows Thor to drag him along with now the rest of the gang.

Those dicks don't stand a chance against Natasha and a cockblocked Bucky.

**Author's Note:**

> Well hi! How are you? My name is Lucy, I'm from Argentina and yeah... This is my first Steve/Bucky thingy so if you like it and would like to read more about it, let me know about it in the comments, drop some kudos and all that.  
> Much love!  
> TPWK


End file.
